Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 03
is the 3rd episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 105th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka and co chat to their old friends Masamune and Team Wang Hu Zhong via webcam. They ask if they have heard anything about the Legendary Bladers or whether any of their Beys had evolved. Unfortunately, they do not know what they are talking about and are confused. Masamune shows Gingka his Ray Striker as nothing has made it different. They ask why they need to know this and Gingka tells them that his Pegasus evolved into Cosmic Pegasus F:D. They are amazed at this as he tells them Pegasus has a piece of the Star Fragment inside of it. Masamune states that he will try to become a Legend Blader just like Gingka. They say their final words and end the web chat. Gingka is disappointed that he still does not have any information on the Legendary Bladers. Gingka then decides to start their quest to find the Legend Bladers. Kenta and Madoka agree and they run off to prepare for the trip. Meanwhile, Yuki and Ryo have a little chat. Yuki thanks him for their co-operation in their quest and goes off to prepare as he found out that a Star Fragment Beam hit the island of Indonesia. Ryo then has a chat with Tsubasa. Ryo tells Tsubasa to secretly find information on the Legend Bladers and Tsubasa accepts. Later, the gang are ready for their quest to begin. Yuki joins them and tells them that he has second thoughts on Kyoya. He has a flashback of when Kyoya did not help him when he was attacked by Johannes. Gingka responds by saying they'll knock some sense into him. Kenta then tells Gingka that he wants to become a Legendary Blader himself just like Gingka. Gingka appreciates his determination and hopes for the best. The gang start to walk on their quest as five cats watch them. The gang then get blocked by what appears to be many other cats, signaling Johannes to appear. Johannes won't let the gang pass and challenges Gingka to a battle. Gingka gladly accepts but Yuki decides to battle him instead. Gingka tells him to let him do it and he doesn't want Yuki to get hurt. Gingka launches his Cosmic Pegasus as Johannes launches his Beat Lynx. Pegasus gets a good start as it knocks Beat Lynx into the air. The Beys run in the battle as their owners follow them. Pegasus gets a few more hits and it seems as if Beat Lynx will lose. However, Beat Lynx dodges one of Pegasus' attacks. It then changes into a different height making it harder for Pegasus to get a shot. Madoka reads this on her computer and does not know how that is possible. However, at the last minute, Kyoya reveals himself and launches his Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. Leone does even more damage and defeats Beat Lynx. Johannes takes Lynx and escapes. Gingka and Co thank Kyoya for helping them and are grateful. Kyoya tells them that he will join their quest to find the Legend Blader. The gang are excited at this and thank him. Benkei, as well joins. The gang then run off to continue their quest. Events *Gingka and Co set off to the island of Indonesia. *Gingka and Co are officially introduced to Johannes, who begins following them discreetly to locate the Legendary Bladers. Characters﻿ *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Tsubasa Otori *Masamune Kadoya *Da Shan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Mei Mei *Chao Xin *Johannes Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Beat Lynx TH170WD (Johannes'; Featured) Featured Beybattles New *Gingka Hagane (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs. Johannes (Beat Lynx TH170WD) = No Result (Intercepted and ended by Kyoya Tategami) Continued None Gallery 4d_105_002.png 4d_105_003.png Video thumb|left|300px|Previewthumb|right|300px|Episode Category:4D Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Beyblades Category:Current Event: 4D Category:Current Event: Metal Fury